The Warrior of the Three Blades
by darkest-anime-fan mujina-kinju
Summary: Odokemono Kaisen, lone warrior, shinigami, with a personal vendetta against all hollows. This is his story in back of the actual Bleach events. My first fic, please be kind, there will be OroxIchi and RukixRenji


**MK: PLEASE FORGIVE THE LAME JOKE IN THIS FIGHT SCENE, IF YOU DON'T SPOT IT, PLAY GUITAR HERO 3 AND THAT'S ABOUT ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW, MY FIRST FULL OUT FIGHT SCENE POSTED AHEAD OF TIME. I WANT THIS SCENE TO BE PERFECT BEFORE I PUT IT IN THE REST OF MY FIC, PLEASE COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW HOW I CAN FIX IT UP!**

**IN THE MEANTIME ENJOY**

**XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV**

"I'll ask you again... Why are you attacking Soul Society?" The one with orange hair demanded

"Know your place, whelp. I'm defending Soul Society. Kaisen responded. "A weakling like you has no place to judge my methiods."

"S'pose we say that I couldn't care about your status or so-called power and instead beat the answer outta you" The ignorant newcomer responded.

Without another moment's thought, Kaisen drew his zanpakuto and pointed it at the newcomer.

"Be warned, stranger, that i will not hesitate to kill you."

"The name's Ichigo. That's substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo!" Ichigo proclaimed, defience flaring in his eyes.

Without another word, or hesitation, Kaisen charged in calling out his zanpakuto. "Open your eyes, and be lost no more, ROSUTOSEIKON!" (Lost Soul)

Rosutoseikon upon being released, transformed into what could be described as a large scimitar, the hilt not changing much. Ichigo, however, was more concerned with the blade to care too much about the hilt, as it was coming towards him at an alarming speed. This guy was really fast, but Ichigo was faster. Ichigo drew his sword, Zangetsu, resembling an obscenely over-sized knife, and blocked the oncoming attack from Kaisen. Kaisen withdrew a few steps and charged in again, a wicked grin on his face, Kaisen loved to battle, it made him forget the pain the and loss that the world threw in his face.

Ichigo knew this way of battle, of course he did, he had frequent meetings with the same persona. Of course, Zaraki Kenpachi was a alot more intense and thrived off fighting. This new guy was different, he fought for other motives, and they were vicious motives. This let Ichigo know that if he was to defeat this new opponent, he had to go all out, but he won't unleash himself fully just yet, he opted instead to use Zangetsu's full power in shikkai.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Ichigo called out as he swung his blade, releasing a massive blast of highly concentrated spirit energy, aimed directly at his opponent.

Kaisen didn't flinch in the slightest, he smirked and pointed his Rosutoseikon at the incoming blast and called out his attack, "KIHAKU-KASAI!" (Soul Fire) From the point of his blade, a swirling storm of fire erupted and neutralized the incoming Getsuga Tenshou.

Ichigo was stunned at how in his shikkai his opponent was capable of stopping his attack. After he gathered himself, he realized there was no other option. e swung Zangetsu in front of him, gathering his reiatsu and shouted loud and clear, "BANKAI!"

After the smoke cleared, ichigo stood there, a new cloak bollowing about him, his blade, pure black and the size of a regualar katana.

Kaisen looked at him, with an amused look on his face, so he had a bankai? This could prove fun. Kaisen then took Rosutoseikon and sheathed it, and unsheathing the blade in the center.

"Unleash you horrible wrath upon those who stand in my way, ONIBACHI!" (Demon Curse)

Upon release Onibachi formed a spiked black clawed gauntlet on Kaisens right arm. It traveled up to his elbow, fitting his arm perfectly, the claws extending from each fingertip were approximately four to five inches in length.

Kaisen lunged forward, hurtling directly at Ichigo, pulling back onibachi, preparing for an attack, and called out, "ONIJUTSU!" (Demon Art) and slashed at Ichigo. Ichigo attempted to dodge the oncoming attack, but was grazed his left arm by the oncoming assault. He felt the arm go completely numb. Ichigo tried to move his arm and quickly realized that it wasn't just his arm, the numbing sensation was beginning to spread throughout his body.

"I'm assuming you've realized that you can no longer move you're left arm," He said, a smug look on his face. "Well it'll soon be your entire body. See Onibachi's special ability inputs a virulent venom into my opponents body, and it's now consuming your reiatsu from the inside out."

Ichigo realized the situation and the danger he was in, but he had an idea. Ichigo focused all his reiatsu into his arm where the venom was introduced to his body. Fortunately, Ichigo had plenty reiatsu so he was actually able to overload the venom with too much reiatsu and wiped it out.

Kaisen looked mildly surprised, "Clever idea, overloading the venom with reiatsu and smothering it, not bad Ichigo, you may yet prove to be more fun than I thought," he said, a malicious grin settling on his face.

Ichigo quickly composed himself and resumed a fighting stance. "I've still got a few tricks left for you," he said arrogantly.

Kaisen, still grinning, put away Onibachi and took out Rosutoseikon again and, his grin getting bigger and bigger, called out "BANKAI!"

There was a blinding flash and an impossibly strong flare of reiatsu as Rosutoseikon entered it's final stage. When everything had settled, Ichigo looked at his opponents new look.

Kaisen's hair and eyes, upon going Bankai, had both turned a firey red color and he now had a red cape, draped over his left arm. In his right arm, he wielded, Rosutoseikon, which had now become a double-edged blade. "Shouyou Rosutiseikon," (Wandering Lost Soul) Kaisen was loving this rush, he hadn't had to use a Bankai with any three blades in a very long time. "Ichigo, this isn't all that happens when my Zanpakutos release to Bankai, they get more powerful attacks!" He screamed, an ear to ear grin on his face. "TRY THIS ICHIGO! RYUUKI KIHAKU KISAI!!" (Rising Soul Fire). He spun the blade around and around over his head and a swriling vortex of fire erupted and shot straight upwards, with a swing of his blade the pillar lurched forwards and as it proceeded towards Ichigo the pillar grew higher, it's top completely beyond view. It was a shame that he had to incinerate such a strong opponent with this attack. It had been a long time since Kiasen had been able to use his bankai and the rush was fading all to fast.

... Or not....

Not from either side of the vortex, not from under it, but **THROUGH** it came Ichigo, using his Getsuga Tenshou, he literally sliced through the swirling flames and charged forward through the fire and flames, lunging towards kaisen, blade ready for another swing.

Kaisen looked at his charging opponent and quickly recovered from his initial shock. He looked at Ichigo with wonder, then threw his head back and laughed. "THIS IS PERFECT ICHIGO!" He sreamed at him, still laughing uncontrollably. "I think I might actually be able to fully cut loose!" without another word, Kaisen took his three swords and with his energy, suspended them in the air in front of him.

****

**XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV**

I'm going to cut it off there, please let me know how this scene is, so I can fix it up and make the appropriate changes.

Best regards,  
Mujina-Kinjuu


End file.
